


Mother's son

by angelontheoutskirts



Series: Queen Erica [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Coming of Age, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Loss of Virginity, Love, Minor Character Death, Multi, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelontheoutskirts/pseuds/angelontheoutskirts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next generation of Theirins will make their mark on the world, but when kingdoms can rise and fall as easy as the tide will they rule Fereldan? Or watch it collapse? This is a re-write!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The muggy heat of bodies pressed together only strengthened the smell of spilled ale as Duncan entered the tavern. The crown prince pulled his hood tighter over his head, and pressed deeper into the crowd. Over the sound of drunken chatter, muffled from the humidity, he could hear a familiar voice. His emerald eyes widened when he caught sight of the bard.  
Her blonde curls caught the golden glow of the fire, braids glistening like wheat. Her pointed ears played peek-a-boo between the soft tendrils. A network of inky vines curled themselves over her left cheek from jaw to hairline, like dark ivy etched into her creamy skin. Her lips were twin rose petals that parted as she sang of the lost elven homeland, unleashing a voice that could seduce a chantry brother and charm sovereigns from the most stingy of misers. On one of her shoulders sat a large raven that watched the crowd warily and Duncan knew better than to approach the singing girl. Her song finished the elf stood and began moving towards the bar when a large man grabbed her arm. Her jaw tightened and her bud green irises fixed the man with an icy glare.  
“Can I help you ser?” She asked coldly. The man leered at her, uncaring for her cool tone.  
“Sure you can sweetheart, probably help a few of my friends when I’m done with you too.” He joked, gesturing to his group of friends.  
“If you’re interested in that type of company serah, perhaps you should try the Pearl.”  
“Oh I’d like to try your…” He was cut off by a whirlwind of feathers and the zing of electricity as the bird on the woman’s shoulder transformed into the form of a mage dressed in dark robes.  
“I would let her go if I were you.” The mage told him. “And find your entertainment elsewhere.” The noble and his friends decided, wisely, that they’d rather not tangle with the shapeshifter and immediately fled. Laughing at their retreat Duncan then turned his attention to the elf and her magical companion. As he approached she smiled, jumping into his arms and knocking his hood back.  
“Duncan!” She cheered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He blushed and put her down.  
“Variel.” He nodded at the mage. “Kieran.”  
“Your highness.” Kieran gave a respectful incline of his head. Variel rolled her eyes and moved to stand beside the elder Theirin, surrendering her arm to his inspection.  
“It’s fine, emma lath, you worry too much.”  
“You don’t worry enough.” Kieran answered. “But in this case I believe you are indeed correct…still I would prefer if you had Anders look you over when we return to the palace.”  
“I could have handled them.” She protested, pulling her arm from his grip.  
“Not without bloodshed.”  
“Paranoid spoilsport.” Variel shook her head and clicked her tongue in affectionate exasperation. Kieran wrapped his arm around her and leaned down to press their lips together. Duncan turned his head and cleared his throat.  
“Yeah, Anders, palace, urgent, let’s go.” He clapped his hands together and headed towards the door. 

Sunlight filled the drawing room as the twin princesses practiced their dance moves under their mother and younger brother’s critical gaze. Leliana Morrigan, more commonly called Lily, lead her sister, Eleanor Fiona (Ella) about the room to an imagined melody.  
“Like this, watch, one two three, one two three.” Lily instructed with her slipper encased feet gliding silently over the hardwood. Both girls had inherited their father’s strawberry blond hair and Lily had his hazel eyes while Ella’s were a teal color, a mixture of blue-green from her grandmothers. Frustrated, the slightly younger twin threw up her arms.  
“What’s the point, no one ever dances with me.”  
“Well they might, if you were less likely to stomp their feet to dust.” Erica’s youngest child, Prince Cailan, piped up from where he was cradled against his mother on the settee. The Fereldan queen shook her head and ran her fingers through her son’s chestnut curls as she stood.  
“Cailan don’t make fun of your sister.” She then took a step forward, cupping Ella’s chin. “Some women are just made more for the battlefield than the ballroom, ask your aunt Katherine.”  
“Thanks Mum.” Ella beamed. Lily let out a huff and crossed her arms stubbornly, another trait she’d inherited from her father.  
“She still needs to know this. It’s almost Summerday and if we’re to have our debut…”  
“There is more to being a lady than having pretty dresses and mastering the newest dances Leliana. I didn’t stop the archdemon by asking it to tango.”  
“But if it’d worked…” Erica lifted her eyes to meet her husband’s as he crossed the room. Alistair was no longer the boy who’d shyly asked to join her tent. Age had etched lines into the corners of his mouth and eyes as well as stripping the red from his hair. Still he maintained that sly grin that made her knees weak and when he lowered his mouth for a kiss she indulged him, ignoring the disgusted sound coming from her offspring at the affection. “How are the lessons coming along?” the king asked. Erica butted her head gently against his chin like a cat, before nuzzling against his throat.  
“We’ve almost got it, don’t we girls?” She asked the twins. Both nodded.  
“Just a little more practice.” They assured their father and returned to their rehearsal. 

Solona looked out the window at the rainy landscape and sighed.  
“I don’t see why we had to come to Denerim, Skyhold is much nicer. We’ve been here so long I’ve forgotten what the sun looks like.” Her sister, Bellona closed her book.  
“We are here because the Fereldan royal court is in Denerim and our father is a loyal Fereldan.” She stated, returning to her reading.  
“It could be worse.” Solona’s other sister, Leona told her. “Mother is a Marcher, we might have ended up in Kirkwall. Imagine finding your future husband there.”  
“I’d rather not find one at all.” Solona protested, blowing her unruly curls out of her eyes with a huff.  
“And do what instead? Take up Father’s role as Commander?”  
“Leading troops into battle sounds like more fun to me.” Solona answered and turned her attention back to the rain streaked window. “Just imagine it, traveling the world, saving Thedas, slaying dragons? What could be more wonderful?” Her sisters sighed but Solona ignored them, quickly lost in her daydream.


	2. Chapter 2

Fiona pushed the glass door open and stepped out on to the balcony. She gave a sly smile as she approached the young man leaning on the railing, completely absorbed in the view below.   
“She is beautiful isn’t she?” The elf asked. Duncan reared back letting out a surprised cry, a hand instinctively going for the knife at his belt before he recognized the mage and his cheeks turned scarlet. Fiona cleared her throat to hide a small chuckle and reached up to smooth her grandson’s hair.  
“I didn’t hear you…” He murmured.   
“I assumed as much.” She teased. “I’ve seen that love-struck look before.”  
“Oh?”   
“On your Grandfather.” She added. Duncan nodded, looking back towards the lovers strolling through the garden.   
“Nothing can come of it.” He sighed. Fiona closed her eyes.  
“Love rarely takes that into consideration.” She told him softly. “Lovers even less so. Summerday is coming da’len, there will be others.”  
“They won’t be her.” He muttered defiantly.   
“No, Lady Arainai is certainly unique.” Fiona shifted to lean on the railing. “She reminds me of another bard your grandfather told me about.”   
“Katriel.”   
“History shares lessons with us if we look close enough, elven maids and future kings….be careful mon petit.” 

“He’s watching you, again.” Kieran whispered to her, glancing back towards the palace. Variel laughed and looked down at their intertwined fingers.   
“Nothing but puppy love,”   
“Was that a Fereldan joke?” he asked, a grin spreading to his lips. She nodded, sharing his smile as he kissed her forehead. “I’ve kept you in Orlais too long.”   
“You mean it wasn’t intentional?”   
“What? Hide you away from your unrequited love? Never…” She raised an eyebrow and turned them to face each other properly. She stood on her tip toes to loop her arms around his neck. “Well maybe a little.” He admitted  
“Thought so—ah!” She gave as gasp of surprise as he lifted her, guiding her legs around his waist. “Sneaky swooping…” Variel was cut off as he kissed her, rubbing his nose against hers when he pulled back. “Ar lath ma, vhenan.”   
“I love you too.” 

Katherine Hawke stood with her arms crossed; leaning against the doorframe looking up at her son and nephew perched in the rafters. Between them they held a large bowl she presumed was filled with water. The boys didn’t seem to notice her, focused instead on her niece, Leandra. The former Champion of Kirkwall shook her head as the girl walked underneath and let out a shriek.  
“I’m telling Mother!” The girl threatened above the boys’ laughter as she left the room. Katherine sighed.   
“Karl Nathaniel Anders!” She called out her son’s name watching him pale and shimmy down the support beam to stand in front of her.   
“Mum…I…”  
“You’re sixteen now, you should know better.” She clicked her tongue disapprovingly. “The water wasn’t even cold.”

Erica sat at her desk, sighing over another invoice for the Summerday ball. Suddenly two familiar arms circled in from either side and she felt her husband’s chin rest on the top of her head.   
“And how can I help you, your majesty?” She asked, putting the letter down.   
“A mysterious Orlesian red head has arrived downstairs, I thought that as Hero of Fereldan you may want to join me in greeting the potential threat.” He kissed her hair.   
“Of course, my King, whatever could be next, assassins?” She giggled as she stood. Alistair took her hand.   
“Zevran won’t be arriving until next week,” He chuckled as they headed to the throne room. 

“Lady Variel!” Duncan called. The elf froze, turning her head to see the young prince approaching her.   
“One would have thought we were beyond titles, your highness.”   
“I meant it as a mark of respect, not out of obligation.” He told her. “May I walk with you a moment? There are things I’d like to discuss.” Variel looked down the empty hallway and nodded.  
“Of course Duncan, although Kieran will probably come looking for me shortly.”  
“Yes…Kieran…you never mentioned anything in your letters about you two being…” He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck while avoiding her eye. Variel frowned.  
“I thought we’d made it public knowledge before we left for Orlais.” She brought her fingers up to touch the emerald that hung at her neck. “We certainly never tried to keep it a secret, do you not approve of my relationship with your brother?”   
“There’s a lot of factors against it.” Duncan stated. “He’s older, a mage…what kind of life can you two have really? Outside of Fereldan he’s an apostate.”  
“I’m the daughter of an assassin; I’m used to life on the run.”  
“And you’re an elf.” Variel stopped walking, a thin brow arched in curious accusation.   
“And what is that supposed to mean?”   
“Just that…you couldn’t… if you and I…” Duncan tried to explain. “I didn’t mean it like…”  
“I know what you meant. I think I can see myself to my chambers from here. Good night your Highness.” She stormed forward, pushing him out of her way.   
“Variel!” He cried after her but she didn’t turn back. Duncan sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “Maker I’m an idiot.”


	3. Chapter 3

When Kieran entered the room it was to the sound of daggers ripping into fabric and a swirling vortex of goose down. With a sigh and a wave of his hand he cast a small whirlwind to clear a path, the end of which was Variel with her blades sunk deep into a throw pillow.  
“…Vhenan, the pillowcase comes off.” The elf lifted her head and in a single motion rose to her feet. She then tucked a strand of her waist length hair, free of its usual braiding, behind her ear. Kieran moved towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She pressed her face to his chest.  
“Would you still want to be with me if you were a prince?” she asked quietly. He blinked down at her.  
“What did Duncan say to you?”  
“Nothing I haven’t heard a thousand times it just…I can’t help what I am, I…” She lifted her hands to cover the points of her ears, her bottom lip trembling. Kieran shook his head and frowned, pulling her against him.  
“You are the most beautiful woman in all of Thedas. You are the love of my life. My brother on the other hand is nothing but a boy dressed up in fancy clothes playing chess with nations.”  
“Lese Majesty” Variel hissed.  
“They aren’t going to string me up for the truth, not here, not while my father wears the crown and my mother roams the Wilds. I’ll tell him the truth myself.”  
“Kieran…emma lath don’t…”  
“Shh…it’s my right to defend your honor. Let me speak with my brother, alright? Then we’ll handle this mess.” He gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead before leaving the room. 

“One would have thought your tutorage with Ambassador Montilyet would have gifted you with some diplomacy skills.” Duncan wasn’t surprised to see his brother’s dark silhouette in the doorway. Kieran’s golden eyes glinted dangerously, almost reptilian in their cool metallic glow, as he approached the prince. The end of his staff buzzed with static, like the air before a thunderstorm. Duncan swallowed.  
“Look, I didn’t mean to…” he began.  
“Did you think that reminding her of what her people have been subjected to for centuries would make her submissive to you?”  
“What? Of course not! Why would you?”  
“Because others have. They’ve taken one look at her…you saw the men in the tavern…I will not allow anyone to make her feel that way, do you understand? Blood or no I will…” There was a cough from another doorway and the pair realized they were not alone. The queen was no longer as agile a fighter as she may have been in her youth but was still intimidating to the young men who called her mother and step-mother respectively. “Your Majesty.” Kieran bowed.  
“Mum I…” Duncan sputtered.  
“I believe I can take it from here, if you’ll allow?” She asked the mage. He sighed and nodded. “Thank you.” When Kieran left, Erica narrowed her eyes at the young prince. “Duncan Alexander Theirin.” Duncan gulped and he became increasingly interested in the pattern of the rug. “Look at me when I’m talking to you.” His gazed snapped upwards.  
“Mum I…”  
“I never want to hear of something like this again. You know it will not be tolerated.”  
“It just slipped out…I didn’t mean to…”  
“Well see that it doesn’t slip out again. I owe my life to Variel’s father several times over. She is as much a lady of this family as your sisters are. You will apologize to her, sincerely and publicly or Maker help you when Zevran finds out.”  
“Yes Mum.” Duncan nodded. Erica sighed and reached a hand to stroke his cheek, unused to feeling the stubble on her little boy’s face.  
“My love, this might seem drastic but wars have been started for less. You will be king one day, a day still many years in the future Andraste willing, but one day nevertheless. You will have to guard your tongue closely darling, not everyone can have ‘ending a blight’ to endear them to their subjects.” She smoothed a stray hair out of his eyes. “You will have to charm them in your own way.” Erica pressed a kiss to his brow. “But you’ll do it.” 

Solona took another swing and barely dodged the blade her opponent thrust towards her ribs. Gritting her teeth in frustration she tried again, this time hearing the familiar clang of metal on metal. Quickly adjusting her stance she thrust her shield forwards, knocking the man to the ground. Pressing her boot to the knight’s chest she pointed her sword at his throat.  
“Do you yield?” She asked. The man beneath her nodded.  
“Yes milady, I cannot best you.” With a smile she sheathed her blade and helped him to his feet.  
“Of it was close, we’ll have to do it again.”  
“Of course, at your pleasure Lady Rutherford.” The knight then bowed and headed for the armory. Solona watched him go before removing her helmet, turning when she heard clapping behind her. Standing outside the training corral her father smiled proudly, the scar on his lip cocking it slightly. She grinned back, walking to meet him.  
“It is an honor Commander.” She greeted, bowing her head.  
“I’m glad to see you haven’t neglected your training.”  
“It beats embroidery.” She shrugged but ran a gauntleted hand through her gold sweat-dampened curls. Cullen gave a small snort and shook his head.  
“Your sisters say your dress has arrived, they insist you come make sure there are no last minute adjustments to be made.” Solona sighed, her bottom lip sticking out just slightly as she rolled her eyes.  
“I suppose that means I should go wash then.” Cullen nodded, taking note of the streak of dirt resting on her cheek and wiping it away with his thumb.  
“Yes. I’m afraid they’ll probably insist on that as well.”  
“Such ninnies, they don’t even know the first rule of swordplay.”  
“Of course they do, it’s the same rule as needlework.” Cullen teased her.  
“Don’t hold it by the pointy end.” They said in unison.

Erica ran the brush through her hair slowly, working it from the ends upwards, glaring as she found a stubborn strand of grey and plucked it from her scalp with nimble fingers. She heard Alistair’s chuckle from behind her and turned to face him.  
“Amused are you?”  
“Enraptured my dear wife, my ageless beauty, how does she do it I wonder?” He stood from the armchair he’d been lounging in, making his way towards her vanity. “There are days I wake up and can't remember who the old man in my reflection is but you…” He leaned down to kiss her and she smiled against his lips. “Mm…you are perfection.”  
“And you’re blind.” She pressed her hand to his chest gently. He lifted her hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of her knuckles.  
“Always modest, my love.” She blushed, looking into his hazel eyes and knowing he meant every word.


	4. Chapter 4

Kieran scowled as he watched Duncan’s apology, something he viewed as unnecessary and certainly not a punishment. He had no say of course, however the Queen decided to discipline her son was her own accord, even if Kieran thought a block of ice to the jaw was a better deterrent. He smirked to himself at the mental image before a raven entered the hall with a letter attached to its leg. Kieran watched his father’s face contort into a concerned frown and their eyes met. When the King rose from his seat, Kieran followed, ignoring the hushed whispers his presence at court provoked.   
They entered the study and Kieran quickly closed the door.  
“He’s going to launch us into war with every nation in Thedas a week after his coronation at this rate.”  
“Your unwavering confidence in your brother is reassuring.” Alistair replied drily before shaking his head. “Your mother’s negativity is not an attractive feature.”   
“At least I have your cheekbones.” That made Alistair chuckle and shake his head before looking at the letter and sighing.  
“Duncan is eligible to take the throne once he turns twenty but he will need advisors, ones who he’ll listen to.” Hazel eyes met with gold, pleadingly. Kieran blinked.  
“You don’t mean…”  
“There are other reasons, rumors of re-establishing the circles for instance.”   
“Those are just rumors…and after the war…and I’m not scared of any Templar.” Kieran told him, crossing his arms.   
“Neither is your mother, but she approved the idea.” Alistair held up the letter. “Consider it, would you?”   
“Yes, Father.” He answered.

Variel arched a brow in curiosity as Kieran exited his father’s study. The tense knot she noticed between his shoulder blades wasn’t unusual; they had a…complicated relationship after all. Still, with the events of the day it was worth investigating. She stepped out of her alcove, surprising the mage.  
“Don’t! Don’t do that!” He hissed at her, extinguishing the fireball he’d prepared. Variel’s mouth twitched and she crossed her arms.  
“Is something on your mind vhenan?” She asked. Kieran sighed and nodded, offering her his hand. She took it and he led her down the hallway to their quarters.   
“Our plans for Antiva may need to be delayed.” He told her. Variel frowned.  
“For how long?”   
“I…my…The King has requested I remain in Fereldan as arcane advisor to the crown.”  
“A request?”  
“Genuinely, but he did plead the case rather desperately. Duncan is no diplomat.” Variel snorted.  
“Have they only just noticed?”  
“Evidently, or maybe they’ve realized that in two years that brat is going to be King of Fereldan and they’re hoping to avoid an Exalted March.”   
“They don’t have to crown him at twenty, as long as King Alistair lives Duncan doesn’t have to take the throne.”  
“The king has been wanting to abdicate since his coronation. Now that he has a son old enough to rule I don’t think all the Orlesian brie in the world could convince him to stay.”  
“He’s got another son who’s old enough.” Variel pointed out casually as she ran her finger along the stony wall of the corridor. Kieran tugged her arm gently so she turned to face him.  
“Don’t even joke about that. I’m a bastard and a mage…to even suggest such a thing is treason.” He then lifted his free hand to stroke her cheek. “Besides…there are more important things.”  
“Keeping Fereldan on the map as an independent sovereign nation isn’t important?”   
“Nothing is more important than you.” He leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met only briefly before she pulled away with a smirk. Her eyes twinkled as they reflected the glow of the sconces.  
“Mmm…” she hummed. “Flatterer.” He chuckled and opened the door to their room, noticing a box with Orlesian script resting on the bed.   
“Oh good, I was hoping it would arrive on time.”   
“Kieran…what is that?” Variel asked him.   
“Your Summerday gown, what do you think?” He nodded in the direction of the box. Variel jumped up to kiss his cheek before clapping her hands together and running over to the bed. She lifted the box’s lid slowly before letting her fingers touch the emerald colored satin of the dress.   
“Kieran…I…” She lifted the gown and hugged the bodice to her chest. “It’s beautiful…”   
“You like it then?” He teased. Variel nodded and gave a squeal of joy that was muffled by the fabric. “You want to try it on?” she nodded again. “Want me to help?” Another nod. He moved up behind her, reaching around to loosen the leather ties at her neckline. He then unbuttoned the leather vest she wore, pulling it off her shoulders. Abandoning the gown for the moment, Variel turned to face him, lifting the white tunic now that she could fit her head through. He helped her guide it over her head before he tossed it to the floor. He smirked as he realized she stood before him in just her breast band, leather leggings and boots. “You are gorgeous.” He whispered, it coming out more breathless than he intended. She grinned and looped her arms around him.   
“Maybe you should try on your Summerday outfit too…”   
“Maybe…” He moved his hands to her hips. “Or maybe we should model our Name day suits, hmm?”   
“I like the way you think.” Variel answered as their lips met and he guided her backwards to the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

“I want to go too!” Cailan whined.  
“You’re not old enough yet.” Alistair reminded his youngest child. Cailan crossed his arms and pouted, blue eyes shimmering with crocodile tears.  
“But it isn’t fair!” He argued.  
“No. Letting you go would be unfair, your siblings had to wait until they turned 15 and so will you.” He used his ‘King’ voice that silenced the boy’s whining, although Cailan was still sniffling. It was at that point Duncan exited from his chambers, adjusting the cuff of his dress uniform.  
“You wouldn’t want to go Cailan, it’s Chantry preaching and gushy romantic stuff.” He continued to fiddle with the cufflink until Alistair stepped in to adjust it for him. Cailan frowned.  
“Romantic stuff?” He asked with a wrinkle of his nose. “Is it really Da?”  
“I’m afraid so Cailan.” Alistair answered. The younger boy stuck out his tongue and shook his head in disgust.  
“Eww…did you have to go to a Summerday ball when you were younger Da?”  
“No actually, I was in templar training at the time.”  
“Templars don’t have to go to Summerday balls?”  
“No they-” Alistair began.  
“Then I’m going to join the Templars!” Cailan announced, jumping up on to a nearby armchair and nearly knocking it over. “Knight-Commander Cailan. I can see it now!” He struck pose, one foot forward, resting on the arm of the chair while his right hand was in the air as if holding a sword. Duncan snorted at him, rolling his eyes. Cailan glared at him, sticking out his tongue. “It could happen…”  
“Mum and Da aren’t going to let you join the Templars Cailan, besides it would mean having to listen to the Chantry all the time.”  
“Oh…” Cailan dropped down to sit in the armchair. “Well maybe I don’t want to be a templar.” He then crossed his arms defiantly. “But I don’t want to have to be romantic either, yuck.” Alistair chuckled.  
“One day you’ll find someone who you will want to be romantic with Cailan. I know when I was wooing your mother…”  
“I don’t think asking ‘have you ever licked a lamppost in winter’ counts as romantic Da.” Duncan told him, sly grin hanging from his dimples. Alistair blushed while Cailan tilted his head.  
“What does a lamppost have to do with anything?” He asked innocently.  
“Well you see it’s a euphemism for-” Duncan started.  
“Nothing!” Alistair snapped, eyes narrowing at his eldest son. “Absolutely nothing, right Duncan?”  
“Of course Da, absolutely nothing.” Duncan winked at Cailan. The younger boy laughed and Alistair shook his head, wiping a hand over his face.  
“Maker…” he sighed.

Solona pressed herself tighter against the wall, trying to hide from any would-be suitors. She pulled the white satin wrap of her dress tighter around her shoulders, wishing she had a long cloak instead or preferably, her armor. With her golden eyes locked in an intense scowl at the dancefloor, she didn’t notice the man approaching her left side.  
Cullen couldn’t help but inwardly smirk at his daughter’s wallflower behavior. While her sisters had inherited Amelia’s bubbly extroverted personality, Solona had always taken after him, down to the mane of unruly curls that had plagued him in his youth.  
“Sol…” The girl jumped, a blush staining her pale cheeks.  
“Father…” She bowed her head.  
“Why aren’t you out there?” He nodded towards the dancefloor. Solona shrugged and tucked herself tightly against his side.  
“I wish we were back at Skyhold.” She muttered against his ribs. Cullen nodded and wrapped an arm around her.  
“Soon enough.” He promised her. “You know I’m not overly fond of parties like this myself, I’m sure your mother has told you the stories of Halamshiral.” Solona nodded.  
“She might have mentioned it…these parties are so silly though, you didn’t meet Mother at one of these balls, King Alistair didn’t meet his queen, why should I be expected to find my future husband here?”  
“I asked your mother the same question.” He told her. “At least your sisters seem to be enjoying themselves.” Solona scoffed.  
“Of course they are, air heads.”  
“Solona.” Cullen warned.  
“I’m sorry, but just…look at them…” She gestured to the dancefloor where her sisters were giggling at the crowd of admirers they’d attracted. The Commander sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“I’m trying not to.” He muttered. “Still you should not say unkind things about your sisters, or anyone else.”  
“Yes Father.” Solona answered. Cullen sighed and pressed a kiss to her hair before attempting to smooth out the curls.  
“Try to have fun.” 

“….Our parents were once promised to each other after all.” Leandra Howe was a rather pretty girl, Duncan thought as he danced with her. Her ebony hair flowed like a moonlit waterfall down to her waist and her bright eyes were the exact tawny color of her mother, Lady Bethany’s. He knew that she did have a softness to her, but it was hard to see when she looked at him with that cool, calculating gaze.  
“If you’re meaning to suggest an amalgamation of Highever and Amaranthine, I’m not the brother you want to speak to.”  
“Denerim is just as beautiful as Highever, your highness.” She responded, fluttering her lashes at him. He smirked, thankful that the dance was over. He bowed and kissed her hand.  
“I shall…consider it, my lady…do enjoy the rest of the evening.” She gave a pout at being dismissed but nodded and dropped into a curtsy. Duncan turned and headed for the buffet table, snatching up a goblet of wine and bringing it to his lips. The alcohol helped soothe the tension forming between his shoulders as he took another sip. He looked down at the glass, swirling it in his hand. He debated whether or not it was too early to excuse himself and sneak off to the Pearl or even just the servant’s quarters but propriety demanded he dance with at least the majority of young ladies present. Scanning the dancefloor he caught sight of Variel and Kieran and threw the rest of his drink back, reaching desperately for another. She was gorgeous and even above the music he could hear the melodic rhythm of her laugh. He clenched his teeth and shook his head, draining his second glass. Looking past the pair he caught a glimpse of a silvery figure floating against the opposite wall. Moving closer he began to recognize the girl. Solona Trevelyan-Rutherford was not a woman to mess with, she had a reputation as a formidable warrior and he’d earned scars from their previous entanglements. Still the knowledge she was without her blade tonight made him bolder, and he approached.


	6. Chapter 6

Solona tensed as the prince approached.  
“Lady Solona.” He greeted with a bow. With an arch of her brow she dipped into a low curtsey, watching his eyes skim over her.  
“Your highness…” She welcomed apprehensively. She and the prince had been friends when they were younger, their respective palaces and Redcliff Castle still bared the marks of rambunctious goings-on. Time and responsibilities had kept them apart but apparently absence had made the prince’s heart grow fonder.  
“I hoped to have your hand for the next dance, may I?” Solona paused, glancing off to where her father and Aunt Josephine watched. The Antivan woman grinned approvingly over her clipboard while the Commander gave a single solemn nod. She smiled at Duncan and took the hand he extended to her.  
“Of course, your highness”  
“Duncan.” He corrected her gently. “We’ve shed blood together; I pray we can shed titles as well.”  
“As you wish, Duncan” Flashing a grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes he guided her on to the dancefloor. From the corner of her eye she could see the gathered ambassadors scribbling frantically, no doubt drafting marriage contracts. The Prince seemed distracted, looking over Solona’s shoulder as they danced. When he spun her the quick flash of emerald green confirmed his attention was elsewhere. “She looks quite lovely tonight doesn’t she?” Duncan frowned and sighed.  
“I’m sorry, that was rude of me.” He then lowered his eyes to meet with hers.  
“If you would rather…” Solona began. “There are rumors…”  
“For all intents she is my sister-in-law.” Duncan told her, sharply. He then sighed and an almost arrogant smirk made his lips curve upwards. “Besides after tonight I’ll have several dowries to consider…might yours be among them?”  
“My father would never force me into an arranged marriage, not even if it meant the crown.” She answered. Duncan shrugged.  
“I doubt I’m the worst choice of potential bridegroom, and politically it’s genius, the heir to Fereldan’s throne and the daughter of the Inquisitor?” He turned them slowly. “No strategist would turn down such a match.”  
“And if I tell you that it will take more than politics to earn my hand?” She asked him. He grinned and leaned forward.  
“Then I will simply have to earn it another way.” A not quite unpleasant shiver traveled down Solona’s spine and a blush stained her cheeks.  
“You grow too bold, your highness.” She lifted a hand to his chest, pressing lightly to push him back.  
“Only trying to state my intentions my dear lady, I’m no Orlesian and do not play their game.”  
“You’ve decided you’ll have me then? So why ask?”  
“I would like to have such things be mutual.” He answered her, reaching to brush a stray curl from her cheek. “I would not wish to steal you from the arms of another.”  
“There is no other…”  
“Then Lady Solona, do you accept?”  
“If I do?”  
“Then perhaps we should get the scribes writing just a little faster…” His smile turned mischievous and he nodded towards the balcony doors. “The night roses are blooming, would you like to see?” She nodded and he led her outside. 

Erica watched the pair exit to the balcony; she also noticed a new stiffness in the Commander’s shoulders.  
“Cullen.” She inclined her head respectfully as she moved to stand beside him.  
“Your Majesty.” He nodded in turn, before shifting his gaze back to the twin glass doors. The former Templar sighed. “I don’t suppose there’s any stopping them is there?”  
“Probably not.” She told him honestly, lifting a goblet to her lips. “The ambassadors have been pushing it for years…since they were children…”  
“I’m not calling into question how it will look embossed on the stationary, Amelia would never forgive me…but…”  
“But this feels too much like a game of chess?” She finished for him. He nodded.  
“Our children’s lives should be more than moves in the Game.”  
“Would that it could be so Commander, I’d almost wish for another Blight if it meant my children could find love the way I did.” She let her fingers rest lightly on the rose pedant that hung from her neck. “But the struggles of peace are ones my children have learned to overcome.” She took another sip of her drink. “And Duncan couldn’t have better in-laws.” She teased. Cullen’s mouth twitched, scar tugging his lip upwards.  
“Amelia is very fond.”  
“How is she?” Erica asked him.  
“She is in her element, intimidatingly beautiful while keeping Skyhold under watchful eye…she writes often.”  
“She must miss you greatly.”  
“And I her.” Cullen told her softly. Erica nodded.  
“Alistair and I may need to arrange a visit soon, especially if things are to progress…”  
“She and I would both like that very much, your Majesty.” 

The light of the twin moons cast a silvery glow over the garden, the scent of midnight roses and jasmine floated by on the cool summer night breeze. Solona felt her knees begin to buckle and she cast a nervous glance at the prince. Duncan let go of her hand to close the doors, not completely, but enough to give them more privacy.  
“I meant it when I said I wanted this to be a mutual agreement.” He told her. “If we go through with his and you change your mind…” He trailed off. Solona nodded, meeting his bright emerald eyes.  
“Why me though? Surely there are other offers equally strategic politically.”  
“There are many, over a dozen from the Free Marches alone.” He told her. “A prince is always in high demand.” He scoffed at that before sighing. “But I don’t want a wife who marries me for my crown. I am Fereldan’s heir; I will do what is best for her but…I’m a man too and I want to marry someone who can see me as that.” He lifted his tunic slightly, revealing a scar just above his hip before lowering his shirt again. “That proves you’re someone who sees me as human…it’s a feature I find very attractive.”  
“My mother was furious with me for hurting you.”  
“Mine thought I deserved it and looking back, I did. I need someone who can stand up to me, an equal…it’s one of the reasons I’d like to marry you.”  
“One of the reasons? You have more?”  
“Several.” He nodded, turning so they faced each other.  
“Such as?” Solona tilted her head slightly. Duncan leaned forward.  
“I already mentioned politics.”  
“Nothing else?” He gave a low chuckle.  
“Maybe a few things…” Duncan whispered as his mouth slid over her own.


	7. Chapter 7

Solona froze and Duncan pulled back quickly.  
“Sorry I…” He turned away from her. “If you’d rather not…I just thought…I’m sorry.” She blinked, raising her hand to her lips.  
“Sorry for what?” She asked. Duncan turned his head slowly, looking at her over his shoulder.  
“For that, for kissing you, you didn’t want me to.”  
“Why would you think that?”  
“You just…”  
“You surprised me…no one has ever…I…” Solona blushed and Duncan turned to face her.  
“Then it’s okay?” he asked. She nodded.  
“More than okay.” She pressed herself tighter against him. “As long as you still want to…” He smiled and moved one of her stray curls out of her eyes.  
“I would, very much.” He leaned down, kissing her gentler than before, coaxing her mouth to move against his own. Slowly she closed her eyes, feeling the slide of his lips. She sighed into his kiss and he moved one hand to her chin, holding her as he explored her mouth. When they parted, his eyes were twinkling and Solona felt herself give a content hum.  
“That was…um…” she began, looping her arms around his neck “…really nice.” He gave a small chuckle.  
“I’m very glad you enjoyed.” He told her, kissing her once again.

Erica glanced at the dwarven clock that took up most of the ballroom’s east wall. She debated retrieving her son from his garden entanglement, biting her lip. Alistair’s hand nudging against her wrist made her turn her head. He looked from her to the balcony doors and back his brow arched.  
“They’ve been out there a while…” Erica stated.  
“I’m sure they’re fine.” Alistair told her, taking her hand. “And if they aren’t…we have Cailan.”  
“Alistair!” Her jaw dropped and she swatted his arm with her free hand. He gave a hurt expression but his eyes were shining.  
“Ow…I bruise easy.” She snorted before leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Though I suppose this means the garden is occupied…” Erica raised a brow at her husband.  
“Had plans did you?” She asked. He grinned.  
“I might have.” He answered with a shrug. “I have on good authority that you are simply ravishing under moonlight.” Erica blushed, turning her head.  
“Ali…” He lifted their entwined fingers to his lips, kissing her knuckles.  
“Come, dance with me.” He slowly began leading her on to the dancefloor and she followed eagerly.

Katherine leaned on the railing of the upper level of the ball room, looking down at the swirling sea of skirts. With an unamused huff she blew her choppy bangs out of her eyes. A chuckle off to the side made her turn her head.  
“Tactical retreat Champion?” Anders teased her. Hawke snorted, straightening to her full height.  
“You know how I feel about parties.” She answered. He moved to stand beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead.  
“We can stay up here as long as you need.” Anders promised. 

Lily watched him as he darted back and forth to the kitchen. He was new, just hired from the Denerim Alienage and probably around her age. Leaving the swarm of suitors behind her, she slipped through the servant’s entrance to the kitchen. Using one hand to guide her she moved down the dark and narrow corridor, the heels of her slippers clacking against the stone. Torches were placed only close enough to make out doorways and the outline of steps but not enough to alert her of a missed step and she fell forward. With a loud crash she landed on top of something squishy and vaguely humanoid in shape.  
“Ow! Why don’t you…” The eye shine alerted her that it was an elf she’d landed on and his surprised shout caught in his throat as he blinked up at her. “Your highness…” Immediately he scrambled out from underneath her, guiding her to her feet and dusting her dress off. “My apologies m’lady…had I known…”  
“You’re new here aren’t you?” She asked him. He nodded.  
“Yes m’lady.”  
“What’s your name?”  
“Tamros, Tam for short.” Lily smiled at him, appraising him best she could in the dim lighting.  
“Well Tam, tripping a princess is a serious offense.”  
“I…I’m sorry your highness…I didn’t mean…I”  
“Hush. Don’t worry, I’m not going to send you to the tower.” She giggled. “Come to my chambers after the party with a couple sweet rolls and I’ll consider that a proper apology.”  
“I…your chambers? Your highness….”  
“Or I can call the guards.”  
“No! No….after the party…I will be there your highness.” He promised softly. Lily smiled and stroked his cheek, letting her fingers brush against the outline of his ear.  
“I’ll keep a candle burning.” She told him before heading back upstairs, a sly grin dangling from her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Kieran hadn’t meant to let him corner Variel but he turned his back for a moment and Duncan had managed to pull her to the dancefloor. With an eye roll and a sigh he leaned against the wall. He heard a chuckle from his left side.

“Put away the fire, your brother knows when he’s lost.” Alistair told him. Kieran snorted, crossing his arms.

“It wasn’t a competition.”

“Maybe not. Maybe it was meant to be this way. Or maybe you’re lucky to have been blessed with freedoms Duncan will never know.”

“Freedom?! I…” Kieran started before he caught Alistair glancing around at the constantly vigilant courtiers. “…I see your point.”

“Nosy busybodies.” Alistair muttered. The younger Theirin smirked.

“Orlais is worse.”

“Not sure how you could stand it.”

“Mother taught me the benefits of well-timed transformations.” Kieran answered.

“Of course she did.” Alistair grumbled. “Leave it to Morrigan to…”

“Ahem.” It was then the queen joined them. Kieran gave a polite bow of his head.

“Stepmother.” He greeted. Erica smiled and placed her hand on Alistair’s arm.

“Both Teagan and Lady Josephine are requiring your presence; they already have poor Cullen cornered.” Alistair nodded and turned to Kieran.

“Fereldan calls…please don’t set your siblings on fire.”

“I’ll do my best.” Kieran promised with a grin as Erica dragged her husband off to one of the smaller council chambers.

“Amused are we?” Variel asked as she approached, her dance with Duncan having finished. Kieran shifted to face her, a hand reaching out to cup her cheek.

“I did have to distract myself in your absence.”

“You poor thing.” Variel teased.

“Make it up to me?” She rolled her eyes before turning her head to kiss his palm.

“Better?” She asked. He nodded. “Alright then, let’s get out of here, why are pretty shoes so pinchy?”

“Beauty is pain?” He suggested.

“Then I must be ravishing.” She muttered. Kieran chuckled.

“Always, but perhaps it’s time we retire?”

“Sounds lovely…carry me to our chambers?”

“As my lady wishes.” He leaned down to kiss her forehead before lifting her into his arms. She looped her arms around his neck as he headed for their room.

 

Solona gave a sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her. A blush still stained her cheeks and her heart hammered within her chest. The sound of a mattress shifting alerted her to her sisters’ presence.

“We saw you with the prince.” Leona told her from behind a wine glass.

“And now Father has been called into a meeting with the King…” Bellona added.

“So…” They said in unison. “How’d you manage to snag the most eligible bachelor in Thedas in a single evening?” Solona walked past them, beginning to unlace her dress.

“Duncan is more than that you know…there’s a person under that crown.”

“Any whore at the Pearl can attest to that.” Bellona scoffed.

“At least he’ll be experienced when he crawls into your bed. You don’t want a boy who doesn’t know where to put it.” Leona shrugged, taking a sip from her glass. “Every cloud has a silver lining.”

“…until he’s sterile from one of his moonlight ladies.”

“Enough!” Solona hissed. “That is my future husband and your future king you’re talking about! You will speak of him respectfully or not at all.”

“Spoken like a true lady…” Bellona rolled her eyes. “Leo get her a drink, I propose a toast to our sister, Fereldan’s future queen.”

 

Variel was fast asleep by the time he left the chamber. Something was off about the air of the castle and with so many visitors Kieran felt the need to patrol. He took the form of a cat, his golden eyes easily being able to navigate the dim corridors. He checked Cailan’s room first, for if it were a crisis the youngest prince would be the one least able to defend himself. He paused outside the door, listening carefully for any sound of intruder. All he heard was Cailan’s soft snores and Kieran considered the location secure.

Duncan’s bedchamber was next, and Kieran found a candle still lit and the door ajar. He entered, finding his brother still awake, reading a well-worn copy of The Tale of The Champion. Kieran gave an irritated tail twitch and a low mrrow sound. Duncan turned his head.

“You know, you’re supposed to knock.” Kieran twitched an ear and sat down, licking a paw and beginning to wash his face. “Don’t act like I don’t know it’s you birdbrain.” Golden eyes narrowed and he hissed. “Fine, I’m going to bed, happy?” the answering chirp as Duncan put the book down and blew out the candle seemed to not to need a translation.

Leliana’s chamber was next and the scent he picked up as he approached told him this was the room that required his attention. He managed to slip inside while a dishevelled male elf made his exit. Kicking the door shut with a hind paw Kieran jumped up on to the bed where his half-sister was sitting. Her hair was ruffled and her lips appeared swollen. Kieran butted his head against her arm. She reached down to scratch his ears, earning a purr.

“I should have known you’d stop by.” She said softly, pulling her dressing gown tighter around her shoulders. “I’m not hurt or anything though.”

“Mew?” Kieran asked.

“I asked him to come….oh would you change back? It’s easier to talk when you don’t have fur.” Kieran looked up at her, blinked and jumped back to the floor. He quickly shifted back into his human form, smoothing out his robes.

“What happened, Lily?” He asked her, sitting down beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Nothing I didn’t want. I just thought it’d feel different…that’s all. Don’t tell Da!” She begged. Kieran rested his chin on her forehead.

“I won’t tell Father.” He promised and then reached into his pocket. “Drink this.” He told her handing her a small vial.

“What is it?”

“It’s something to keep this from turning into something I will have to inform his majesty about.”

“Is it safe?” She looked at the mysterious potion closely.

“Perfectly, as the expert on Theirin bastards I’d like it if there weren’t any more.” Lily uncorked the vial and drank its contents. “Anders can supply you with more if you need but sister I urge you to be cautious…I won’t tell anyone but I’m not the only one who patrols the halls at night.”

“Thank you Kieran.” She pulled him into a half-hug. He sighed and returned it.

“Just be careful.”


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, the engagement announcement is officially made. Kieran watched from the balcony as his younger brother and Lady Solona were paraded through the crowded courtyard below.   
“Thank the Creators we didn’t have to go through that.” Variel teased as she came to stand beside him, a grin strung across her lips. Kieran didn’t share it.  
“Would it have been so bad?” He asked her quietly. Variel blinked.  
“Getting marched around like the newest litter of mabari? I’d say so. I liked our way better.” She reached down to take his hand. “Just the pair of us…under the moonlight…” Her thumb stroked his knuckles gently.   
“The Chantry doesn’t recognize it.”  
“Well why do you give a damn what the Chantry thinks? I’m Dalish and you’re a mage, they wouldn’t have approved anyway.”  
“You’re half Dalish.”   
“So we have a quarter they might have approved of. The point still stands, why do you care? We’re bonded…that goes deeper than any Chantry ceremony.” She pressed herself tightly to his side.   
“Not everyone sees it like that.” He tilted his head, resting his cheek against her hair.  
“Let them be blind and ignorant then, I know better.” She spat, closing her eyes. Kieran nodded before sighing.  
“I just…if you and I…if we were to…” He lifted his head, taking hold of both her hands and guiding her to face him. “Wouldn’t you like a wedding?”   
“Why would I need one? My parents didn’t, your mother and father were never…oh.” She looked down at their hands. “That’s what this is really about isn’t it?”   
“It wouldn’t be fair to have our children inherit my title.” He told her. She nodded.   
“I think we could have one in Guardian….on Wintersend maybe? The worst of the blizzards should be done by then.” Her mouth slanted upwards in a cheeky grin and he chuckled, kissing her forehead.   
“Ar lath ma.” He whispered.

“So do you love her?” Cailan asked as they sat alone in the study. Duncan blinked and looked up from the branch he’d been whittling. He sighed and put down his knife on a nearby table.   
“Cailan…”   
“Because if you don’t, why are you going to marry her?”   
“Cailan…look it’s…” The elder Theirin rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s complicated. One day Da’s not going to be King anymore… I am. I’m going to need a queen, a queen that cares about Fereldan just as much as I do, a queen that can rule with me. Solona can do that.”   
“Is that why Mum and Da got married?” Cailan looked worried. Duncan shook his head.   
“No, it was different for them. Da wasn’t supposed to be king…he and Mum fell in love long before the Landsmeet. Like how Kieran’s never going to be king so he be with anyone he wants…maybe that’s why the phrase is ‘lucky bastard’…” He trailed off, pondering. Cailan rolled his eyes.   
“So you don’t love Lady Solona, you’re just marrying her because she can help you rule?”  
“I told you…it’s complicated…”   
“It’s unfair… if you weren’t going to be king could you marry who you love?” Cailan prodded softly. Duncan picked up his knife again, returning to his carving.   
“There’s no point in thinking like that Cailan…it doesn’t change anything.” The last part was whispered as he ran his thumb over the pointed ear of the woman emerging from the wood. 

Lily pulled her hood tighter over her head as she scurried through the crowded marketplace. The clinic, a large well-maintained building, was located just outside of the Alienage. While Anders was primarily the court healer he still ran the clinic three days a week. She smiled at the glowing lantern. A symbol, she’d been informed, from his days in Kirkwall. Pale knuckles rapped on the door lightly before pushing it open. It was mostly empty, a few assistants cleaning and organizing the shelves. Anders was washing his hands in a dwarven basin.   
“Is there something you need, your highness?” Lily’s eyes widened and she lowered her hood.   
“How did you know?” Anders turned to face her, smirking.  
“I was there when you were born. I heard your first steps. I can recognize you and your siblings no matter how well hidden your faces. Now what do you need?”   
“A potion. Kieran made me one and told me that if I needed more to come see you.”   
“What kind of trouble are you getting into Leliana?” The healer asked.   
“As my physician you’re sworn by oath not to tell my Father.” It wasn’t a question. Anders nodded.  
“Unless I feel you’re in imminent danger, then I will inform Katherine, not your parents.”   
“The potion I need…is to prevent pregnancy.” She whispered.  
“Ah…I understand why you came here instead of seeing me at the palace. I can supply you with them but they aren’t always effective so I urge you to be cautious, young women of your standing can easily be taken advantage of.” He then moved to a small cabinet, pulling out three vials. “Take one a week for the rest of the month.”   
“Thank you Anders.”   
“You’re most welcome Princess.”

The fire had lulled her into a drowsy warmth as she ran a brush through her hair. She hummed quietly, a love song Leliana had taught her back during the blight. From his chair across from her, Alistair shifted, his hazel eyes watching her in the firelight.   
“Happy?” He asked. Erica smiled.  
“I was thinking of our wedding.” She answered. “We’ve come a long way since then haven’t we?” He reached out to take her hand.   
“We have.”   
“When did we get so old Alistair?” The king laughed, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.   
“You still haven’t, you look exactly how you did when we ended the Blight…minus the ichor.”   
“Charmer, you’ve already gotten four children out of me, there’s no need for flattery.”   
“I disagree; it is my duty as your husband to inform you that I will forever be enchanted by your presence.”  
“Sap. Take me to bed?”   
“With pleasure.”


	10. Chapter 10

Duncan sucked in a breath as he watched Solona walk past him, accepting the reins from one of the stable hands. She wore a simple white tunic cinched at the waist with a leather belt, giving her a perfect hour-glass shape, and leather leggings that hid nothing. Her golden hair was twisted into a tight knot at her nape though a few stray curls had escaped and were blowing in the summer breeze. With one boot encased foot in the stirrup she swung her leg over, properly straddling her mount. Amber eyes then locked on Duncan’s face.   
“See something you like, your highness?” She teased. Duncan rolled his eyes, quickly taking the reins for his own horse and climbing into the saddle.   
“I feel like propriety demands you wear a cloak, but I can’t bring myself to call for one.”   
“I’ll take that as a compliment.” She guided her horse towards the main gate, Duncan and their entourage of Skyhold soldiers hand chosen by Commander Cullen, following behind. The Prince glanced back at the other riders.   
“Your father doesn’t trust me, does he?” Duncan asked. The corner of Solona’s mouth twitched upwards.   
“Daddy’s always been overprotective; he once tried to baby-proof the armory…but if he didn’t trust you, he wouldn’t have let you dance with me, let alone agree to our engagement.”   
“He seriously tried to baby-proof an armory?”  
“That’s what Mother says, she stopped him though.”   
“Yet he lets you compete in melees.” Solona grinned.  
“The best way to protect me is to teach me to protect myself.” She told him. 

Cailan slid the gryphon figure across the desk slowly, giving an exaggerated sigh and blinking his lapis eyes up at his mother. Erica bit her inner cheek to keep from laughing as she added her signature to another invoice. Cailan sighed again, pouting. Erica raised an eyebrow and reached across her desk to tap his bottom lip lightly.  
“If you stick it out any further you’ll have birds landing.” She teased. Cailan immediately sucked his lip back in, frowning.   
“Mummm….” He whined. Erica put down her papers, resting her chin on her hand.   
“Yes Caaaailan?” She copied his tone.  
“I’m bored. When will Duncan be back?”   
“Probably not until around dinner…he and Lady Solona went out riding.”   
“Why wasn’t I allowed to go with them? I’m a good rider!” The teen protested. Erica sighed softly and shook her head.   
“Oh Cailan…” She chuckled. “You know Duncan and Solona are going to be married? Well they need a little time together first…time together away from little brothers.”   
“But…”   
“Besides, there might be kissing.” She added. Cailan wrinkled his nose.   
“Why does Duncan want to kiss her? He’s not in love with her.”   
“He’s trying to be.” Erica told him softly. “And one day he might be…that’s why they need to get to know each other. I didn’t instantly fall in love with your father you know…he grew on me…”   
“Did Da love Kieran’s Mum?”   
“Cailan…that…” Erica turned away.   
“No” said a voice from the doorway. Cailan and the Queen looked up at the newcomer. Kieran leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed.   
“Kieran…” Erica began. He waved her concern away, giving a small smile.   
“It’s alright. No Cailan, my parents weren’t in love with each other but they did love your mother. My mother knew that your mother loved our father and would have done anything to protect him. She used magic to keep them both safe…and I was a side effect.” The mage shrugged.  
“During the Blight?” Cailan asked.   
“Mhm.” The elder Theirin nodded. Cailan jumped to his feet, wrapping his arms around Kieran’s waist.   
“Then you’re part of the reason Mum’s the Hero of Fereldan.”   
“A very small part…” Kieran admitted.  
“Not as small as you think.” Erica assured him.

Ella looked up from her book to see her sister sneaking in, cheeks slightly flushed.   
“Where have you been?” She asked. Lily ignored her, dropping her satchel on to the bed and lowering the hood of her cloak. “Lily?”  
“I went to the market…Maker… you give the Inquisitor a run for her money.”   
“It’s not cold enough for your cheeks to be rosy…or to need a cloak.”   
“Now it’s official…go alert Commander Cullen, tell him his wife’s lost her title.”   
“If I’m the Inquisitor you’re the Evasivitor” Ella retorted, closing her book.   
“That’s not a real thing.” Lily told her with an exaggerated eye roll. “Do you need to know every little thing? For the love of Andraste I know we shared a womb but can’t you let me have any privacy?!”   
“You’re really touchy…”  
“In the words of Uncle Oghren ‘Sod off!’” It was at that point the girls’ shouting had caught their father’s attention.   
“Heyyy!” Alistair stepped between them. “That’s enough.” He turned to the slightly elder twin. “Leliana, princesses don’t quote drunken dwarves.” He then shifted to face his other daughter. “Eleanor, your sister is entitled to her privacy.” He then sighed. “Now both of you apologize to one another.”   
"I’m sorry.” They both said in unison, feeling more than slightly ashamed for being treated as if they were 5 and not 15.   
“That’s better. Remember, you two are ladies now…if you’re going to argue take it to the practice ring alright?” He grinned. Ella returned the smile while Lily gave a small giggle and a nod. “Don’t tell your mother I said that though…she’ll drag me out there and we know how scary she is when she’s mad. I almost felt bad for the Archdemon.”   
“Who is the better fighter though? You or Mum?”  
“It’s not worth my life to say…” Alistair answered.   
“That means you think you’re better than Mum.”   
“Shh…! I enjoy being alive you know, not sure what kind of cheese selection the Maker’s side has.” He wrapped an arm around each of them to whisper. “And your mother’s knocked me flat enough times.” This earned another round of laughter.  
“So Mum wins?” Lily asked. Alistair nodded.  
“Even if sometimes it’s because I let her.”


	11. Chapter 11

The hallway seemed suspiciously empty as Duncan walked her to her room. She also noticed a faint blush on his cheeks as they reached her doorway. She smiled softly and took his hand.  
“Today was really nice.” She told him. Duncan nodded.  
“A rare sunny day shouldn’t be wasted indoors right?”   
“Right.” She agreed. They stood there for a moment, the blush on Duncan’s cheeks becoming more pronounced.   
“Solona I…I want you to know that…”  
“That…?” She stepped closer to him.   
“I…I’ve never licked a lamppost!” He sputtered. Solona blinked.   
“What?”   
“In winter. I’ve never licked a lamppost in winter.” He attempted to clarify. Solona tilted her head before shaking it.   
“Well that’s good, I guess…your tongue might get stuck.” She then reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes. “You’re strange, Duncan Theirin, but if I’m going to be in an arranged marriage with anyone…I think I’m lucky to be with you.” Stepping on her tip toes she pressed a kiss to his cheek and retreated into her room. Duncan lifted his hand to where her lips had brushed his skin.   
“Yeah…I think I’m lucky too.”  
“Merrow…” A feline voice agreed. Duncan looked down at the cat emerging from the shadows.   
“Please tell me you didn’t see all of that.” The cat just stretched and proceeded to clean its face. “How much?” Golden eyes moved to the Prince’s. The cat gave a purr, making it seem even more smug than normal before it ran off down the hallway. “Kieran!!!” Duncan growled as he trailed after him.

Erica knocked before entering the study slowly, finding her husband looking out the window.   
“Alistair?” She called, shutting the door behind her. “Something on your mind?”  
“If you hadn’t found the cure, we’d would have already left for our Calling….I wouldn’t be here for them, if they were even…” Erica nodded, moving so she stood beside him. In the courtyard below Cailan and Nicholas Howe were fencing with wooden swords, while Nathaniel and Lady Bethany watched. “It doesn’t seem fair that I have this life. I feel like I’ve cheated Death and that sooner or later it will demand retribution.” A dark blur streaked across the yard, followed by Duncan. “Maybe it has…”   
“Kieran?” Erica asked. Alistair frowned.  
“I could have been a better father to him. I could have tried…” He shook his head. “But I didn’t see...” Erica sighed and leaned up to press a kiss to his temple.   
“He’s your son Alistair, not a savior and not a monster. He’s a man, and no more inclined to good or evil than any other. The world isn’t black and white; 30 years with me should have shown you that.” She flashed a roguish smirk. “But I can always remind you…” He chuckled.  
“That you could…you’re not worried though? There is an archdemon in-” She pressed a finger to his lips.   
“Hush.”

Fiona raised a brow as a black cat ran into the room, immediately hiding under her desk. The sound of leather boots against the stone floor announced her other grandson’s entrance a few moments later. With one arm braced against the doorway he folded over, attempting to catch his breath. Realizing she was there though, he quickly straightened, running a hand through his hair.  
“Grand-mère, you wouldn’t by chance have seen…?”  
“You two are getting a little old to be playing cat and mabari aren’t you?” She asked, nodding towards the desk. Duncan frowned and slowly began approaching the bureau.   
“We’re not playing anything…” The prince grumbled reaching under the desk and retrieving a squirming feline. He then deposited the creature on to the desk top. “He was intruding on…” A flash of green light interrupted him as Kieran changed back.   
“…On your romantic fumbling.” The elder brother finished. He then bowed his head. “Good evening Grand Enchanter.”  
“Good evening Kieran. My point stands; you are both adults and should act like it.” She turned her focus on the mage. “At your age your Grandfather had already reclaimed his throne and had been ruling Fereldan for years. Your father had helped end a Blight and you…you pester your younger siblings with magic rather than do anything useful.” Duncan tried not to appear pleased as Kieran’s expression turned sheepish. “As for you, your highness, your namesake was a Grey Warden facing the Deep Roads.” He looked away from the elf, instead becoming very interested in a smudge on his boot. Fiona sighed and shook her head.  
“A little maturity and you both have potential to make something of yourselves. Don’t waste what the Maker has blessed you with.” She then kissed both their foreheads. “I’ve already done too much of that.”

Katherine Hawke smiled as she put her book down on the side table, looking up as her husband entered the bedroom. His hair was down for once, a blond curtain that was getting lighter as grey streaks made their appearance. He finger combed it back before reaching for the leather hair tie to retrain it. Katherine gave an exaggerated dreamy sigh, batting her lashes at him. Anders chuckled and lowered his hands.  
“Better?” He asked her. Hawke’s grin broadened and she stood, crossing the room. She reached up, running her fingers through his hair.   
“Mhm…” She answered, rubbing their noses together. His hands traveled to her waist as their lips met. One of her hands stayed tangled in his hair while the other moved downwards, tugging lightly at his shirt.   
“Katherine…” He whispered, pulling his mouth free. Hawke gave a small pout before his lips moved to just behind her ear, making her gasp. A cough from behind them reminded the couple that they were not alone. Karl shook his head at his parents.   
“I don’t want a little brother or sister.” He informed them before heading down the hall to his room. Hawke snorted, tucking her head under Anders’ chin.   
“We should have named him Carver.” She whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

“So is it true?” Kieran asked as they walked back towards their rooms.  
“Is what true?”   
“What you told Solona.” The mage clarified. Duncan blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.   
“Kind of…” He admitted. Kieran raised a brow.  
“Kind of? I wasn’t aware virginity was a question of degree, you’ve been to the Pearl enough times.”   
“Are we really talking about this?” The prince’s cheeks darkened.   
“You don’t have to be embarrassed, I grew up in Orlais, I’ve heard it all.”   
“That’s not reassuring you know. Is it so shocking I didn’t want to lose it to a…”  
“No, but you’ve visited the sales floor pretty often, little brother.” Kieran chuckled. Duncan’s blush crawled up to colour the tips of his ears.  
“I’ve…dallied…but nothing’s been consummated.” He mumbled.   
“Well then, at least you know where to put it.”  
“Even the Chantry teaches that much…”  
“You’ll be able to match your bride…” The mage teased. Duncan let out a groan of mortification. Kieran looped an arm over his shoulder. “You can join me in teasing Ella and Cailan about it later.”   
“And Lily” Duncan added. Kieran looked away. “Right?...right?!”  
“You know perhaps teasing is a bit childish…”   
“…Leliana!!!” Duncan broke into a run and with a sigh Kieran followed him, heading toward their sister’s room.  
Lily jumped as the door opened, slamming back against the wall. Duncan’s frame filled the entranceway, his fury widened eyes giving her an indication as to why. Behind him, Kieran didn’t cower but he did flash her an apologetic look. Her jaw dropped.   
“You told him?!” She accused.   
“It slipped out.” The mage answered.   
“Who was it?” Duncan snapped. Lily narrowed her eyes.  
“It’s none of your business.”   
“To the Void it’s not! You’re my little sister! It’s my job to…to defend your honor!” Lily gave an eye roll.  
“I’m Kieran’s little sister too, and you don’t see him acting like an idiot.”   
“I’m your full brother, he’s just half.” He then turned to the mage. “No offense.” Kieran shrugged.   
“None taken. She’s right though Duncan, you are being a little…overprotective.”  
“She’s our baby sister! I take it back, offense intended.”   
“She’s not a baby, she’s had her debut.”   
“That doesn’t mean anything! It certainly doesn’t mean she’s allowed to spread her legs for-”   
“For the love of Andraste keep your voice down!” Lily hissed. “I’m a woman and you can’t tell me what to do!”  
“As your future king I can!”  
“But you’re not king yet! And at this rate I hope you never are!” Duncan froze, before turning on his heel and leaving the room. Lily blinked at his retreat, her anger fading.   
“Shit…” She whispered. Kieran too watched the crown prince’s march down the corridor.   
“Indeed.”

Erica ran her fingers over the shimmery fabric that had claimed her wardrobe for the last three decades. Closing her eyes she sighed, allowing her senses to be overwhelmed with the scent of roses and baby’s breath…

She clutched Fergus’ hand so tightly he winced and she murmured an apology as they stood in the Chantry’s antechamber.   
“We can still escape if you want.” He offered with a sly grin. She whacked him lightly with the bouquet. “That’s a ‘no’ then.”   
“Any objections I have are to becoming Queen, not to marrying Alistair.” She answered.   
“He does seem the decent sort, it’s true. Mum and Da would have approved I think.”   
“I wish they were here.” She whispered. Fergus nodded, wiping away the tears forming on her lower lashes.   
“They are, in their own way.” He assured her before lowering her veil. “Ready?”  
“For him? Always...”

Alistair’s touch jerked her from her day dream. Her head shot up, nearly colliding with his chin.   
“Taking a holiday without me?” He teased. Erica smiled, turning her attention from the dress.  
“Just a brief trip down memory lane.” She answered. He nodded, pulling her into his arms. “Our boys are getting married.”   
“They are. You’ll have two new daughters to fuss over.”  
“I’ve been fussing over Variel since she was seven, you just try and stop me now.”  
“I wouldn’t dare.” He chuckled.

The throne room was empty, the chantry bells tolling the late hour as Duncan rested his head against the velvet cushion. His fingers curled over the armrests and he took a deep breath.   
“You look very regal up there.” Solona’s voice broke the silence shortly before the tapers revealed her form. Duncan met her eyes as she stepped on to the dais. “Couldn’t sleep?” She asked, concern dragging her lips downwards. Duncan shook his head and waved her closer. She took the cue and sat on his knee, allowing him to put an arm around her.   
“All of Fereldan is going to count on us you know.” He whispered softly. Solona nodded.   
“And we’ll not disappoint her.”   
“You sound so sure…” Solona combed her hand through his hair, smiling softly as he leaned backwards into her touch.   
“I am sure.” She told him. He cocked a brow at her, skeptical even as his eyes fluttered shut. “I believe in us, don’t you?”  
“I believe in your faith in us.” Duncan answered. Solona snorted.   
“That’s a cheap answer Lord Theirin.” He cracked an eye open before sitting up properly and pulling her more securely on to his lap. “Duncan…” She pressed a hand to his chest. He covered it with his own.   
“I don’t want to fail.” He told her. She nodded and leaned forward.  
“I’ll make sure you don’t.” She whispered, covering his mouth with her own. He grinned against her lips, moving a hand to her nape and bringing her closer. Solona looped her arms around his neck, sitting damsel style across his lap. She gasped as his lower hand gripped her thigh and he took advantage of her surprise, gaining entrance to her previously unexplored mouth. With his tongue, he mapped the different contours, taking particular interest in whichever ones made her squirm against him in delight. As they parted he trailed his lips downwards, suckling the tender flesh of her throat. “Maker…” She breathed.   
“Not my title.” He teased her. She blinked down at him, his mouth hovering just above her neck. She could feel his breath against her skin and shivered.  
“I…if they notice we’re out of bed, we’ll be in trouble.”  
“I agree, we should remedy that.”   
“If they notice us in a bed, we’ll be in more trouble.” She told him, pressing her fingers to his mouth. He gave one a gentle nip.  
“Trouble’s fun”   
“Not when you get caught.” Solona climbed off his lap. “Good night, my prince.” She gave a curtsey and headed off towards her chambers. Duncan leaned back against the cushions again, this time with a content smile resting on his lips.


	13. Chapter 13

“Urthemiel….” A voice whispered. Kieran groaned and blinked his eyes open, greeting the eerie glow of the fade. “Urthemiel…” the voice seemed to take on a higher pitch, almost childlike. Getting to his feet he took a step towards the voice.  
“Who…what are you?” He asked.   
“Urthemiel…” A breeze at his back pushed him forward, navigating the twisted landscape carefully.  
“Hello?” There was no answer but still he pushed forward. Eventually the path widened to reveal a small clearing. In the center was an oak tree and at its base was a nest. Kneeling before it, he pressed his hand to an egg, feeling the movement inside it.  
“Urthemiel…” 

Fiona watched the two fighters circle each other inside the arena. Her grandson was lithe and agile, a rogue, like his mother, while his intended was every inch a warrior. Duncan’s moves were quicker but Solona blocked him, pushing him back with a bash from her shield. Commander Cullen also stood on the sidelines, observing intently and barking out instructions to each of them.  
“Watch your footing! Lift your arm higher! That’s a shield in your hand!” Fiona coughed to hide her chuckle, only to have it turn into a real coughing fit. Reaching for a handkerchief she tried to regain her breath. She winced as she caught sight of the light pink spittle staining the fabric, tucking the cloth back into her robes. She’d been spared the Calling, but there was a taint in her blood all the same. 

Duncan turned sharply, quickly avoiding the shield bash that would have stunned him. Cocky grin set to his lips he panted.   
“Give it a few years Sol and you might give Cailan a run for his money.” Solona shared his smile, chuckling through her chest heaved.   
“That so? Maybe I just don’t want to bloody that handsome nose of yours.” She blocked his daggers with her sword, pushing him backwards. With an elegant flip he was behind her, crouched low as he stumbled through his landing.   
“I appreciate it darling, but no need to go easy on me. If you want to man up and get a couple real shots in, I can handle it.” Solona’s eyes widened, stunned just long enough for Duncan to regain his balance.   
“Man up?” She asked; a dangerous glint in her eye. Duncan swallowed and lifted his blades as her shield knocked against them. By the second hit he was on his knees, after the third he was on his back, looking up at her through the stars circling his head. “Man down.” She laughed as she pointed her blade to his throat. “Do you yield?”   
“This round is yours.” He agreed, taking her hand once it was offered. She pulled him to his feet, beginning to brush the dust from his shoulders before turning to face the cheering spectators. Kieran, who was standing by as healer rushed forward to inspect the damage.   
“Aside from a bruised ego….” He handed them both elfroot potions. “Which was entirely deserved, I think you’ll both live.” He then turned to Solona, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I like you.” He told her before heading back to join the crowd. Solona raised a brow at her intended. Duncan snorted and uncorked the potion, bringing it to his lips. He wrinkled his nose at the taste but drained the bottle.   
“Kieran greatly approves.” He chuckled.

A fortnight after Summerday the Inquisitor arrived at Denerim Palace, to oversee the wedding details and to reunite with her family.   
“Solona certainly seems smitten…” She commented to Cullen one evening. He nodded, but a frown pulled the scar on his lip downwards. “…Cullen?”  
“It’s nothing.”   
“It’s something.” Amelia argued, crossing her arms over her chest. “We can call off the engagement if it’s a serious concern.”   
“Merely a father’s paranoia, I wasn’t even a full templar at her age and she’s marrying into one of the most powerful families in Thedas. There are also rumors about her bridegroom.”  
“If there were even half-truths to any of them I doubt Erica would allow him out in public.”  
“The Hero of Fereldan has other responsibilities besides providing damage control for her son.” Cullen shook his head, resting it back against the pillows. “But our daughter wouldn’t put up with any…nonsense…” Amelia nodded, crossing the room.  
“And you’ve put the fear of the Maker into the prince, I’m sure of it.” She grinned, lying down on her stomach next to him on the bed. “My big scary lion” she placed a gentle peck on his lips, giggling, “keeps all those horrible boys away from our cubs.” Cullen raised a brow at her, an amused grin tugging at his scar. She leaned down to kiss him again, surprised when his hand rose to cup her cheek. She tilted her head, parting her lips for him, moaning quietly as he claimed her mouth. When they pulled away she looked down at him, her smile softening. “I love you.” She whispered.   
“I love you too.”

Cailan hid in the shadowy rafters of the council chamber, resting with his stomach on the wooden beam. From above his lapis eyes watched his father and elder brother discuss different topics with the members of the Privy Council. If he was honest it was rather boring and he tuned out most of the conversation. He was sure they knew he was there, his father had even told him about it once, saying that he’d found similar hiding spots in Redcliff Castle as a child. His suspicion was confirmed when Duncan glanced upwards briefly, and smiled. Cailan nodded, not daring to move any further, lest he give away his location to the others. When the meeting ended and the other members left Cailan climbed down, grinning as he dusted himself off. Alistair raised a surprised brow at his appearance and shook his head.   
“I’m regretting ever letting your mother take over your training.” He chuckled. “Just be careful, Fergus needs you to rule Highever after all.”  
“…Will I really have to live so far away?” Cailan asked.  
“Highever isn’t so far, it’s still in Fereldan, the girls will probably be married off to Antiva or Orlais.” Duncan answered with a shrug, ignoring the way his brother’s eyes widened.  
“What? The girls are being sent away?” Cailan turned to his father, mouth agape.  
“That is the nature of most royal marriages Cailan. However, nothing has been decided upon yet.”  
“But we’re a family…we’re supposed to all stay together.” The young prince protested. Alistair sighed and wrapped an arm around his youngest son.   
“For the meantime, yes this is true and I hope it will remain so. I’m not eager to see your sisters leave Fereldan either.”


	14. Chapter 14

Solona felt Duncan’s lips twitch against her skin and giggled, a dark red stain covering her cheeks.  
“Duncan…” she hissed. He lifted his head from where he’d been tickling her, brow raised.  
“Something the matter?” He asked, peppering kisses to her navel. She squirmed underneath his mouth, her back arching as he nipped at her hipbone. They were on her bed, both of them shirtless though her breast band was still in place and her hair kept most of her chest hidden from view. His fingers were tracing the boarder created by her belt, inquisitive but not insisting. At her lack of response he crawled over her so they were face to face. “Sol…?” He butted his nose against the soft skin just behind her ear. Her blush darkened and she raised her hand to his chest.   
“We’re not married yet.” She answered. “We shouldn’t be doing this.” Duncan nodded, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.  
“You want to stop?” He asked when he’d opened them again.   
“No. But we really should…” She lifted her hand to his cheek, cupping the stubbly skin. “We really should…” She guided him downwards, feeling his lips twitch against her thumb. “Really…” She breathed as their lips met. Her fingers moved to tangle in his hair while her legs parted, giving him room to kneel between them. Duncan’s hand reached for her thigh, hooking a leg around his waist as he lowered himself on top of her. Parting for air, he rested his face in the crook of her neck, nuzzling against her throat.   
“They’d be hypocrites to chastise us. They didn’t wait.”  
“I don’t want to wait for them…I want to wait for us.” Solona told him softly. “I want our first time together to be as man and wife.” Her fingertips brushed against his ear, smoothing his hair. “Crown Prince and Princess-consort….till we reach the Maker’s side.”   
Duncan chuckled.  
“I think I’m already there.”

 

Variel was rolled away from him as he crawled into bed. He heard a muffled complaint and pressed a kiss to her exposed shoulder in apology.   
“Nggmm…” She murmured, turning over. Her emerald eyes glittered in the moonlight, half-hidden behind her lashes. “You’re late.” Kieran grinned down at her, lowering his lips to her forehead this time and moving his hand to her stomach.  
“So are you.” He countered. Variel pouted pressing her thumb into the bond mark on his shoulder.  
“You ruin surprises.” She whined. Kieran chuckled.  
“You can surprise everyone else.” He then took a deep breath, rolling on to his back. She cuddled up to him with her head resting above his heart. “Too early to discuss names?” Kieran asked. Variel swatted him lightly.   
“We don’t even know it’s really a baby yet,” She reminded him, her fingers trailing over his skin. “It could be a false alarm.”   
“…Would you prefer if it was?” She went quiet, body stiffening.   
“You wanted a wedding first.”  
“We can still have a wedding, before or after.” His lips brushed against her hair. Variel sighed.  
“What names did you have in mind?” Kieran hummed.   
“Zevra?” He suggested.  
“After Padre? Bit late for his good graces isn’t it?” She giggled. “Kiera?”   
“Naming them after me is better then?” He pulled her closer. “No Urthemiel variations either.”   
“Spoilsport. How do you make Morrigan masculine?”   
“Morgan,”  
“Hmm…too…human.” She wrinkled her nose. Kieran chuckled.   
“Well I’m human, and our child is going to appear human…”  
“Says you, I’m voting dragon.”   
“Variel!”   
“…Lyna?” Her voice was hesitant. Kieran blinked down at her.  
“Lyna…” He repeated, testing the name out on his tongue before nodding. Variel smiled at her belly, as Kieran moved his hand in small circles along her skin. He then kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. “Of course…that only works for a daughter.” She swatted him again before settling down beside him, listening to his heartbeat as they both drifted off.

Cailan frowned at his reflection, lifting his gaze to his father’s portrait and comparing the two. He sighed, pushing his chestnut curls upwards only to have them flop defiantly against his forehead.  
“Are you alright?” Duncan asked from the doorway. Cailan shook his head. The elder Theirin raised a brow, crossing the room to sit in one of the arm chairs. He then nodded towards the other one. Cailan needed no further prompting, sinking down into the cushions. “What’s wrong?”   
“I don’t look like Da.” He mumbled. Duncan pinched the bridge of his nose.   
“And?”   
“Even Kieran looks like him and I heard one of the Banns…” The last part of the sentence was cut off by a sniffle.  
“Cailan…” Duncan shifted so that he was kneeling in front of the younger boy.   
“I’m the only one who doesn’t…”   
“You just look like Mum instead…it’s not a big deal…”  
“It is a big deal! Da wouldn’t be king if he looked more like Grand-mere!” Cailan protested. Duncan sighed.   
“Have you met our parents? You really think they aren’t nauseatingly enraptured with one another? Let the Banns talk. You, Cailan Fergus Nathaniel Cousland Theirin are the future Teryn of Highever and they’d better treat you with some respect.” He tapped Cailan’s chin with his pointer finger. “Or once I’m king they’ll be gracing the cells of Fort Drakon.” Duncan stood, arms open. “Now come on…affectionate tackle.” Cailan laughed and returned the hug. As he pulled away he noticed a small reddish bruise on Duncan’s collar.   
“You’ve got something…” He gestured on his own neck. A flush rose to Duncan’s cheeks and he quickly covered the mark with his hand.   
“Ah, nothing, padding slipped during practice earlier, we’re good here?” Cailan nodded. “Then I’ll seeyouatdinnerbye!” The crown prince then rushed from the room, leaving a very confused younger brother in his wake. 

Fiona ran her fingers along the Dwarven crafted basin. It was much like the one she, Maric and Duncan had found in the deep roads. A blush rose to her cheeks at the memory and she shook her head.  
“Is it like you pictured Maric?” She asked the air. “Our family, I wish you could have met them…I’m sorry I let my fears stop it from happening.” A gentle breeze filtered in through the window carrying with it the scent of midsummer. “You would be so proud of them all.” She lifted her fingers from the basin and turned her gaze to a small charcoal sketch Duncan had drawn for her of Alistair as an infant. She’d had it framed and it sat on her desk. Lines crossed the parchment from the times she’d had it folded and hidden but her son’s face still smiled up at her. “I know I am.” She whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

Kieran let his fingers trace over the stone railing of the balcony. A matutine glow warmed the eastern horizon, the skyline only pierced by the imposing silhouette of Fort Drakon. Something inside him shuddered and he crossed his arms over his chest. The faint metallic clink of the door being opened made him turn his head to see Variel standing in the entryway.   
“You think loudly.” She murmured as she crossed to him. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.   
“Sorry.”   
“What are you thinking about?” She asked. Kieran sighed, nuzzling along her jawline to the tip of a pointed ear.  
“It’s nothing, you should go back to sleep, the child needs the rest.”  
“Our child,” Variel corrected. “Needs their father.”   
“I’m not going anywhere.” He promised. She nodded and took his hand, intertwining their fingers.   
“Come back to bed, I always sleep better in your arms.” With a look over his shoulder at the new dawn he joined her in their bedchamber.

Solona ran her fingers slowly over each fabric sample, testing the feel on each one. Her sisters and the princesses also examined each bolt coming up with different suggestions.   
“The Orlesian silk is light enough for a summer wedding.”  
“The Queen of Fereldan in an Orlesian gown? It should be the lace from Redcliff.”  
“Lace? On her delicate skin?”   
“I think I need some air!” Solona cried out, running out of the room. Without any thought so where she was headed she found herself in the kennels. While some might have found the scent of dog repulsive, to her it was comfort, and finding a secluded corner she sank down, resting her chin on her knees. Tears she hadn’t realized she’d been holding back poured down her cheeks.   
“You’ve inherited your mother’s talent for dramatic exits” At the sound of her father’s voice Solona sniffled, blinking up into the cognac irises that matched her own.   
“Sorry…I…” She began, wiping her eyes. “It’s just a lot to take in but I’ll be alright…I…”   
“Solona,” Cullen’s tone made her pause. A gloved thumb wiped a tear from her cheek.  
“It’s really happening isn’t it?” She asked. Cullen frowned.  
“Not if you don’t want it to.” Guiding her to her feet he wrapped her in a hug. “You don’t have to marry anyone unless you want to, and it doesn’t have to be right away.”  
“Aunt Josephine would say otherwise.”   
“You’re not Josephine’s daughter.” He growled and kissed the top of her head. “I don’t care if that boy is a prince or not if he ever forces you into…”   
“Daddy, Duncan isn’t like that…and I want to marry him.” She took a step back. “But I never thought I’d be a princess. I love him; I’m just not sure about everything else.”  
“I am an advocate for waiting, I hadn’t even met your mother at your age…I wasn’t even who I am now at your age-”   
“Daddy.” Solona raised an eyebrow. Cullen stopped, shaking his head and nodding.  
“But you know.” He sighed. “Any challenge you’ve faced, you have conquered and this will be no different.” Cullen gave her a small smile. “And for the record, I’d go against any fabric Orlesian in origin.”   
“I shall take that under advisement, Commander”  
“Always glad to be of service, your highness” 

Kieran’s eyes surveyed the chessboard, flickering in their calculations before he moved his piece. Across from him Duncan was fidgeting, fingers tapping a rhythm along the chair arm. With a sigh, the mage reached out a hand and placed it atop the offending digits.  
“Must you?” He asked, lifting his hand. Duncan crossed his arms.   
“What’s the point of this anyway?”  
“Our grandfather won back his throne with strategy, our uncle lost the throne by ignoring it, and our father…was the victim of circumstances…you were born to wear the crown, strategy will help you keep it. It seems that his Majesty feels I am the best to teach you, I wonder what I’ve done to earn such a punishment.” Move finally made, Kieran leaned back in his chair, fingers tenting.  
“Gee, thanks.” The prince snorted, reading the board before playing. “And I’m not sure it’s a punishment for you.”   
“I suppose that’s true. Check.” Kieran watched his half-brother’s face as he debated his next move. “If you move your queen here, I’ll move to take her; then you’d have checkmate.”   
“See this is why chess doesn’t work for real life scenarios.” Duncan told him, following the instructions.   
“What is?” The mage asked. Duncan looked at the carved face of his mother, etched into the Queen piece.   
“A king always protects his queen.”

Cailan watched as Nicholas fired another arrow into the target. It struck near bullseye and the young archer gave a proud grin at his royal companion.   
“Bet you can’t beat that.” Cailan shrugged.   
“Theirins aren’t known for their marksmanship, and you have longer arms than me so it wouldn’t be fair.” Nicholas gave a shrug but conceded.   
“What do you want to do then?” He asked, slinging his bow over his shoulder. Cailan thought about it for a moment.   
“Spy on the girls?” he suggested.   
“Won’t we get in trouble?”  
“Only if they catch us, that’s where the spying comes in. Now just be quiet and follow me.” Cailan gestured in the direction of the gardens. “I think Lilly was here earlier.” 

Shadowy figures filled the alcove but from his hiding place under the thick foliage Cailan guessed one of them was his sister. Tilting his head he strained to hear the murmured conversation she and her partner were having. 

“After Duncan it’ll only be a matter of time before...” Lily trailed off, shaking her head. “It would be better if we…”   
“Is that truly what you wish?” Tam asked her, his thumb wiping the tears from her eyes.   
“What does that matter? Wishes have no place in matters like this. I will be married one day and it can’t be to you.” Her voice shook. “We need to end this now.”   
“Lily…”   
“That’s ‘your highness’ and you would do well to remember that.” She pushed past him, ignoring the tears rolling down her cheeks, as she made her way back to the palace.


End file.
